You Are Not Alone Anymore
by redskiez
Summary: Tobi and Deidara, in a stroke of bad luck, gets captured and sent to Konoha's prison.


He wishes getting caught is part of the plan.

Well, he wishes that Deidara-senpai had the foresight to have a backup plan, just in case the two of them get captured.

Deidara is ignoring him currently. Tobi thinks he said something rather scalding when they were cornered and it offended the little bomber.

Obito thinks himself a little — actually, extremely — foolish to have relied the entire mission on Deidara. After all, he did grow up in this village. He should have known the guards' positions.

Yet, there is a tiny nagging voice in his head that keeps telling him to keep it a secret, to believe that Deidara can handle the mission on his own. The same little voice that tells him Deidara should never find out anything about him, lest he comes to the conclusion that Tobi isn't just Tobi.

No matter what kind of information Obito let slip, he knows Deidara keeps it filed away for analysis. The kid's smart — too smart, if he has to comment on it — and Obito gets way too comfortable in his presence, especially considering Deidara's intellectual caliber.

If he didn't care, Obito probably could have stopped them from getting captured in the first place. Now he knows he will never hear the end of it when they get back to base.

But he does care and he hates himself for it.

Now they're stuck here in one of the spare cells in Konohagakure. Obito isn't exactly pleased about this — he barely remembers these cells, especially not from the inside — but things can be worse.

Without the Uchiha's manpower, there are fewer shinobi on patrol. The village can only spare two ANBUs to stand guard. They can escape without breaking a sweat.

"Deidara-senpai," Tobi says.

Deidara doesn't move from his little ball at the corner of the cell and ignores him. That's to be expected.

"I'm sorry, senpai," Tobi says.

Deidara continues to ignore him.

"I'm sure senpai is smart enough to get us out, right?" Tobi says.

One of the ANBU guards turn around and stare at them with a soulless animal mask. Tobi returns the same expression and the ninja turns away.

"C'mon, senpai," Tobi says, turning back to Deidara. He reaches out and lays a hand on Deidara's shoulder.

"Goddamn it, Tobi, hm," Deidara finally says, rolling his shoulder and shrugging off Tobi's touch. "Leave me the fuck alone."

"Senpai," Tobi says with a frown, "it's very hard to leave you alone when we're stuck in a very small cell together."

"Pick a corner," Deidara says, "and stay there."

Obito sighs and decides to sit down. The floor is cold and hard and he thinks, perhaps, things can be a little bit better.

"Senpai," Tobi says again after a while, "do you really want to just sit here until the Hokage comes back and decides our fate?"

Deidara grunts, strained and worrying, and then says, "Hm," through gritted teeth.

Tobi moves to stand but then decides against it when the same ANBU shinobi turns to watch them again. He sighs through his nose and leans back against the wall, pretending to relax against the concrete.

He takes in the cell. It's one of the standard ones, left unused due to the rather low crime rate — and successful capture rate — in the area. The paint on the concrete is flaking and there are cracks in the wall.

There isn't much else to look at. Tobi trails his gaze from the ceiling to the bottom of the cell, eyes eventually diverting back to his partner.

Deidara is huddled in his corner of the cell, arms wrapped tightly around himself.

"Senpai?" Tobi says.

Deidara doesn't bother answering him. He doesn't even move from his position.

"Are you okay?" Tobi asks.

"Shut the fuck up, Tobi, hm," Deidara says through gritted teeth. "Can't you mind your own goddamn business for once?"

Deidara is prickly, but he's being too prickly right now.

Obito sighs and pushes himself off the ground. He ignores the way the ANBU guards begin to watch his every move and kneels down beside Deidara.

"Why are you in such a bad mood, senpai?" Tobi asks Deidara. He puts a hand on Deidara's shoulder once more and feels his little tremors.

Deidara doesn't respond. Tobi moves to a better position and Deidara swats weakly at him and says, "What are you doing, you buffoon?"

"Don't be so mean to me, senpai," Tobi says, prying Deidara's weak arms away from his torso. Deidara doesn't put up much of a fight.

Normally, he'd make more of a scene, but he seems to sense the gravity of the situation and Obito quickly begins to unzip Deidara's cloak.

"You—" Deidara begins to say but he shuts up and hisses in pain when Obito's hand grazes the wound.

So, it wasn't Tobi's casual comments that had fouled Deidara's mood. This time, something else drew the blood.

The blood is already darkened around the wound, staining his entire left ribcage. Deidara hisses again when Obito moves to peel off his tank.

"What are you doing?" Deidara says, or he tries to say because he muffles a grunt before he could even finish the sentence.

Obito shakes his head. He makes quick work of clearing the wound of any fabric and then leans back a little to see it in a better light.

Stray shrapnel from when Deidara attempted to blow up incoming kunai and stars. Obito nudges Deidara's shoulder once and Deidara, having wisened up, follows him until Deidara is leaned flush against the cracking wall. Obito takes off one of his gloves — Deidara is in too much pain to care — and carefully, gingerly, removes the shrapnel.

The extraction process is long and painful, considering he has to dig his fingers inside the wound to reach the shrapnel. Deidara jerks against his movements every time, making everything a lot more difficult than it has to be — the faster they are, the sooner they can get this over with.

"Stop moving," Obito says and Deidara reaches out to grab a fist full of Obito's hair.

He ignores the way Deidara whines. Instead, he tries to move along with Deidara's tremors to prevent the shrapnel from causing any more damage. Once they're out of his flesh, Obito tosses the removed shrapnel across the cell.

With the help of his Sharingan, he ensures there is nothing left in the wound and then, noting that the wound is bleeding a lot more than it should be.

Tearing a piece of cloth from his cloak, he soaks up some of the blood and then hovers his hand over the wound. Recalling an age-old feeling — something he thought would be a lot harder than it is — he activates the healing technique and the wound begins to heal.

Deidara's troubled breathing lightens and his face looks a little less pale. Blood returns to his lips and he looks a little more alive.

When the wound is completely closed, Deidara shifts and reaches up to pull down his shirt. He seems to want to say something but decides against it.

Obito sits back on his heels, watching his partner with pursed lips. Deidara has decided that the general direction of Obito is plague and stares at the cracked wall.

Obito huffs. He cleans his hands, making sure they're clear of any blood and flesh, and then puts his gloves back on. Deidara still refuses to look at him.

Tobi leans against the adjacent wall to Deidara, keeping an eye on his senpai. His wound seems to be doing just fine but it's a bit too soon for him to tell.

No matter the situation, it is too risky for Deidara to be whisked away with Kamui. He doesn't want to test whether or not his — rather weak — medical ninjutsu can handle his space jumping.

"Why didn't you tell me, Deidara-senpai?" Tobi asks.

Deidara grunts, pressing his cheek against the cracked wall. His eyes are closed.

Obito sighs. Silence continues to fill in the gap until Obito notices Deidara struggling to move.

He stands up quickly and slides across the concrete floor. Obito takes off his cloak, drapes it across Deidara's shoulders, and holds it tight.

In the midst of the darkness, a piercing blue eye glares at him.

"What are you trying to do, hm?" Deidara asks, voice wavering for a second and then flattening out.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Obito repeats.

Deidara sighs through his nose and then turns back to the wall.

Obito doesn't force the answer out of Deidara. He moves slow, rearranging himself to sit beside Deidara. He wraps his arm around his partner to keep the cloak on.

In a very brief moment, with a very soft voice, Deidara pretends to cough and says into the cloak, "It was my fault, yeah."

Obito gives Deidara's shoulder a squeeze and leaves it that. At first, Obito doesn't think Deidara knew what it meant, but then his partner shifts and rests his head back on Obito's chest. The smile that blooms on Obito's face is completely involuntary.

It's too quiet for a while, Deidara having fallen asleep to recover from the wound. Obito thinks about how he's going to escape from here, noting that it would have been much easier if he was alone. Suddenly, though, an overwhelming feel overcomes him and he realizes that he doesn't want to be alone, despite the obvious inconvenience.

The ANBU ninjas turn their attention — as if their attention were anywhere else — back to the two Akatsuki members, body language indicating their surprise at their new position but their voices betray nothing of the sort.

"The Lady Hokage would be here shortly," one of them says.

Obito looks up at them and nods. "I wouldn't want to disappoint her," he says with a smile.

The ANBU take a step closer. He rolls his shoulders and ignores them.

They give up for the moment and return to their posts, standing guard at the edges of the cell.

Obito reaches out and feels Deidara's wound, watching his face when he lets out a quiet moan. It must still hurt — there might be bruising, he's not the greatest at healing — but there's no helping that. Tobi knows that Konoha doesn't have much, if any, information on his abilities, so slipping away from here will not be hard.

Making sure no one is coming from above, Obito activates his Sharingan.

The next time the ANBU turn around, the two of them are no longer in the cell, and the Lady Hokage will be disappointed.

* * *

Hey guys, Red here!

Anonymous said:  
You asking us for prompts is like a Christmas gift. Also I love your fics and thank you for not giving up on this ship I've been crying over it for like 7 years hahahaha. So here it goes, 16: prison au and 27: injured/sick au

I know I promised that I'd upload this on the 26th and I know it is the 28th now but a lot of things have been happening these past two days and I didn't have time to really round up the ending. I didn't even have time to read through this again so if there are any issues with it, I apologize.

Still, I hope that this is okay for a (late) Christmas gift and I hope you all had a very wonderful holiday this year.

Especially you, Anon who sent me this prompt! This fic is dedicated to you. Happy Holidays!

I do think this is my last upload for 2018 because I have three assignments due on the first and second week of January and I need to get them finished if I want to go to Mainland China to visit my mom's friend, but if I go there I might be able to get some writing done. See you all in 2019!

This particular prompt is taken from the Fanfiction Trope Mash-Up List. Feel free to send me an ask with two tropes of your choosing and I'll write a fic(let) of TobiDei for you!

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading it and if you did (or didn't), please remember to leave a review telling me why (or why not)!

If you haven't already, you should follow me on Tumblr (redskiez dot net). I post updates, drawings, and cats on there. I will also answer any and all asks, so if you have any questions or requests, you can send them to me through Tumblr! My inbox is always open.

Did you know that I have a ko-fi? You can go to ko-fi dot com slash redskiez to buy me a coffee!


End file.
